The present invention relates to a color image forming method and the like in which images of colors can be obtained by simple means.
In the field of printing, in order to obtain an image having a colorful color tone, there is used a method for performing a gathering printing using a plurality of inks of different colors. For example, in a color printing, it has been general to employ a method of dividing at least three primary colors by plates, and sequentially performing a gathering printing to obtain a color image as desired.
In the conventional procedure, it is necessary to perform plural times of processing and printing operation in order to obtain one color image, which is also cumbersome. This requires, in case of printing by manual operation, three times greater than that of the case where a monochromatic image is formed. In case of using a printing apparatus, the apparatus in scale of three times is required.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a simple color image forming method and the like which can obtain a color image by a single operation similar to the monochromatic printing.
In a color image forming method of a first aspect, a covering means is placed upon a color area comprising a plurality of colors regularly arranged, and a color is presented by a color mixture of colors not covered by the covering means in the color area.
In a color image forming method of a second aspect, based on the first aspect, the color area is light reflective, and the color mixture is a subtractive color mixture.
In a color image forming method of a third aspect, based on the second aspect, the color area is composed of three primary colors, cyan, magenta and yellow.
In a color image forming method of a fourth aspect, based on the second aspect, the color area is composed of at least two primary colors selected out of three primary colors, cyan, magenta and yellow.
In a color image forming method of a fifth aspect, based on the second aspect, the color area includes colors other than three primary colors, cyan, magenta and yellow.
In a color image forming method of a sixth aspect, based on the second aspect, the covering means is printed on the color area.
In a color image forming method of a seventh aspect, based on the second aspect, the covering means is formed on a light transmitting sheet, the light transmitting sheet being placed upon the color area.
In a color image forming method of an eighth aspect, based on the second aspect, a discoloring layer is provided on the color area, the discoloring layer being discolored to form the covering means.
In a color image forming method of a ninth aspect, based on the sixth aspect, the color area is formed stripes, the covering means is formed of stripes whose phase substantially matches with respect to the stripes of the color area.
In a color image forming method of a tenth aspect, based on the ninth aspect, the covering means is black.
In a color image forming method of eleventh aspect, based on the ninth aspect, the covering means is white.
In a color image forming method of a twelfth aspect, based on the ninth aspect, each width of the stripe in the color area is smaller the width to be resolved by the naked eye.
In a color image forming method of a thirteenth aspect, based on the ninth aspect, a light transmitting film having stripes of a light reflective color whose phase substantially matches the stripes of a plurality of colors in the color area is placed upon an image of an original, which is used to form an image comprising black stripes whose phase substantially matches the stripes of a plurality of colors in the color area, and the covering means is formed using an image comprising the black stripes.
In a color image forming method of a fourteenth aspect, based on the first aspect, the color area is transparent, the covering means is untransparent, and the color mixture is an additive mixture of color.
In a color image forming method of a fifteenth aspect, based on the fourteenth aspect, the color area is formed on a transparent sheet, the covering means is formed on a untransparent sheet, and the transparent sheet being placed upon the untransparent sheet.
In a color image forming method of a sixteenth aspect, based on the fifteenth aspect, the color area is composed of at least two primary colors selected from three primary colors, blue, red and green.
In a color image forming method of a seventeenth aspect, based on the fifteenth aspect, the color area is composed of three primary colors, red, blue and green.
In a color image forming apparatus of an eighteenth aspect, a covering means is placed upon a color area composed of a plurality of colors regularly arranged, and a color is presented by a color mixture of colors not covered by the covering means in said color area.
In a color image forming apparatus of a nineteenth aspect, based on the eighteenth aspect, further comprising a conveying means for a body to be formed, a color area forming section for forming a color area composed of a plurality of colors regularly arranged on the body to be formed, and a covering area forming section for forming a covering area placed upon at least a part of the colors of the color area on the body to be formed.
In a color image forming apparatus of a twentieth aspect, based on the nineteenth aspect, the color area comprising stripes of a plurality of colors arranged in a predetermined order and pitch, and the covering area is formed of stripes whose phase substantially matches the stripes of a plurality of colors in the color area.
In a color image forming apparatus of a twenty-first aspect, based on the twentieth aspect, the color area forming section comprises a stripe printing section for forming the stripes of a plurality of colors by being arranged on the body to be formed in a predetermined order and pitch parallel with the conveying direction of the body to be formed, and the covering area forming section comprises a thermal head for perforating a stencil sheet by a plurality of heat generating bodies arranged in a predetermined pitch, and a stencil printing section driven with the stencil sheet perforated by the thermal head mounted.
In a color image forming apparatus of a twenty-second aspect, based on the twenty-first aspect, a pitch of the heat generating bodies of the thermal head substantially matches the stripes of various colors of the color area formed on the body to be formed, and the perforated portion of the perforated stencil sheet mounted on the stencil printing section and the stripes of various colors in the color area formed on the body to be formed correspond to each other.
In a color image forming apparatus of a twenty-third aspect, based on the twenty-second aspect, the plurality of colors in the color area are colors of cyan, magenta and yellow, and the covering area is black.
In a color image forming sheet of a twenty-fourth aspect, comprising a color area having a plurality of colors regularly arranged, a color is presented by a color mixture of colors not covered when a part of the color area is covered.
In a color image forming sheet of a twenty-fifth aspect, based on the twenty-fourth aspect, at least a part of the plurality of colors is a color other than the primary color.
In a color image forming sheet of a twenty-sixth aspect, based on the twenty-fourth aspect, the color area is formed on a untransparent sheet.
In a color image forming sheet of a twenty-seventh aspect, based on the twenty-sixth aspect, the color area is formed of stripes.
In a color image forming sheet of a twenty-eighth aspect, based on the twenty-fourth aspect, the color area is transparent and is formed on the transparent sheet.
In a covering sheet of a twenty-ninth aspect, comprising a covering means for covering a part of the color area of the color image forming sheet, a color is presented on the color image forming sheet by a color mixture of colors not covered when the part of the color area is covered.
In a covering sheet of a thirtieth aspect, based on the twenty-ninth aspect, the covering means is black.
In a covering sheet of a thirty-first aspect, comprising a covering means applied to the color image forming sheet, the covering means in the covering sheet is formed on a transparent sheet.
In a covering sheet of a thirty-second aspect, comprising a covering means applied to the color image forming sheet, the covering means in the covering sheet is a stripe whose phase substantially matches the color area.
In a covering sheet of a thirty-third aspect, comprising a covering means applied to the color image forming sheet, the covering means in the covering sheet is formed on a transparent sheet.
In a color image object of a thirty-fourth aspect, a covering means is placed upon a color area comprising a plurality of colors regularly arranged, a color being presented by a color mixture of colors not covered.
In a color image object of a thirty-fifth aspect, according to the thirty-fourth aspect, the covering means is black.
In a color image object of a thirty-sixth aspect, a covering sheet provided with a covering means for covering a part of a color area of a color image forming sheet is placed upon the color image forming sheet provided with a color area comprising a plurality of colors arranged regularly, a color being presented by a color mixture of colors not covered.
In a color image object of a thirty-seventh aspect according to the thirty-sixth aspect, the color image forming sheet and the covering sheet are placed upon one another so that they are relatively moved at least at a part of the color image object.
According to the above-described color image forming methods, at least the following functions are obtained. A covering means is placed upon a color area comprising a plurality of colors arranged regularly. A color is presented by a color mixture of colors not placed upon the covering means in the color area.
According to the above-described color image forming apparatuses, at least the following functions are obtained a conveying means conveys a body to be formed. A color area forming section forms a color area comprising a plurality of colors arranged regularly. A covering area forming section forms a covering area placed upon a color area of a body to be formed, at least a part of colors constituting a color area being concealed. A color is presented by a color mixture of colors not placed upon the covering area in the color area.
The above-described covering sheet of the present invention is placed upon the color area of the color image forming sheet according to the present invention. There is obtained the color image according to the present invention with the color prevented by the color mixture of colors not placed upon the covering means in the color area.